Maybe Next Time
by Amala Zena
Summary: Hayate certainly didn't expect today to be any stranger than usual. But what's this about talking dolls? Hopefully, with Maria by his side and some unexpected help they'll get to the bottom of this!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Next Time

Okay, I'm going to bite the bullet and actually get working on this story without typing everything beforehand like I said I would. Hurray for jumping into things as always! ^_^;

Anyways, hope it is to your liking. Enjoy the prologue!

Italics: Narrator is talking, but to tell the difference from character thoughts there are no quotes around his dialogue.

Bold: Means a random voice is talking. Not to be confused with the Narrator.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

I knew something was wrong with those eyes... That doll is possessed!!!

It was a beautiful day, at least outside the Sanzenin mansion. And to make sure the interior of the mansion matched the loveliness shown outside whom do you call? Why our favorite debt ridden butler of course! Already he was done with the scrubbing and dusting in the west wing of the house. But before leaving to finish the east wing he searched rather thoroughly for something.

And what would that be you may ask?

..._Funny I have no idea myself_...

Piping up from his work a certain butler decided it was time to speak up, "Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?"

_Just because I'm an invisible voice coming from nowhere does not automatically mean I know everything_.

"Ah, many apologies for the mistake," he said.

_No problem. Just don't make the same mistake again_.

"I wonder if I annoyed the narrator?" our poor looking butler asked himself. Shaking his head he turned back to his duties. Nah, it didn't seem so. He was safe for now. It certainly was cutting it close since it was far too early in the day to be making such errors.

_You know, you could be making a far greater error if you would so happen to-_

"Why are the walls starting to get fuzzy?" Hayate interrupted.

_Not the flashback?!_ The voice said in mild terror.

"Eh? I forgot narrator-san didn't like flashbacks..."

_Of course, forgot about me entirely.... When it was written in fine print I did not like them!!!!!_

Trying to placate an invisible voice was something Hayate did not think he would ever have to do in his line of work. But you never know in the future it would be expected so it was good practice!

_Ugh, I guess your flashback is finally starting._

"Oh, I guess so."

* * *

And there in the middle of one of the many rooms was Hayate himself and his young mistress talking about something or another.

"Ojo-sama, is something wrong?"

Stopping her search Naji looked flustered at her butler. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just looking for something!"

"Why don't you leave it to me? I'm sure I can find it."

"No!!!" Startled the boy looked down at his mistress confused.

* * *

The room turned back to the way it was once before in a colorful stream of lights.

"Was that really necessary?" A disoriented Hayate asked when everything was back to somewhat normal. A few sparkles here or there. But surely they would fade...

...Right?

_If you're going to have flashbacks I can do whatever I want when things go back to the present time._

Not wanting to argue the butler nodded in agreement. To calm the voice down he promised that would be the only flashback for today. Whatever made the disembodied voice happy. Thankfully it couldn't read his thoughts.

"Guess I better get started looking for whatever Ojo-sama was looking for. Though she never described what it was..." he thought worriedly to himself. That's when he noticed something sticking out under a chair.

Walking over Hayate carefully stuck his hand underneath the chair to grasp whatever the item was. Coming face to face with...himself?!

In his hands was a plushie version of himself! Dressed in an exact replica of his butler uniform from the cufflinks to a neatly tied ribbon under the collar.... Not that wasn't well made but creepy nevertheless. With huge staring eyes that looked like they were staring right at him.

"That's because I am staring at you!"

"What?!" Hayate yelled flinging the plushie in the air. Watching it trace an arc in the air as it fell on the coffee table.

And it did something else that made Hayate wonder if he was dreaming. It stood up and dusts itself off! Seeing the poor butler staring at him the plushie jabbed its hand out, pointing at Hayate's nose. "Now what's the big idea?! You could have killed me!!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" He said waving his hands in the air. But then realizing exactly why he picked up the thing in the first place. "Hey, are you perhaps one of Ojo-sama's collectible plushies that arrived yesterday?" Hayate asked, revealing a new development.

After a long, awkward silence for no reason at all the butler finally spoke. "Anyways, Ojo-sama is looking for you-"

"Wrong!"

"'Wrong' weren't you supposed to say-"

"Ack, you mean I got it wrong?!" the toy cried out in despair.

"Eh? No worries. We all make mistakes," the startled boy said trying to comfort it.

Wiping its nonexistent tears it glanced up at Hayate sheepishly. "What I was trying to say was 'I'm not the only thing your Ojo-sama is looking for'. There's another plushie missing."

"There is?" As soon as those words left his lips the door opened.

Sewn on eyes widening in delight the plushie launched forward and hugged Maria-san?! Oops, my mistake, what I was supposed to say was a "Maria-san _plushie_!" And following right after it was Maria herself.

"Oh, Hayate-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I was searching this room when I found...him."

Looking at the two plushies talking on the floor Maria nodded. "I happened to come across her earlier and she was telling me that there was another plushie lying around."

"How exactly did you come across her?"

"Well it happened exactly-"

_You lied to me!!!! You said there would be no more flashbacks!!!_

Smiling on the outside Hayate was secretly glad he was the only one who could hear the narrator's booming voice just now. Though he knew that was his first strike. And that caused fear to rise in the butler's empty stomach. That reminded him he should eat something soon.

**"Did someone say eat?"**

All four individuals in the room gazed around the room looking for the source of who just spoke.

**"Then your wish is granted!"**

Before they could say or do anything the room turned dark and the floor fell out from underneath them. Our debt ridden butler heroically secured Maria next to him as they fell. Hayate quickly maneuvered his body to shield Maria's from the hard surface rushing up towards them.

"Uh, Narrator-san, I think we need your assistance!"

* * *

Author's note: And that's the end of the prologue. Came out shorter than I hoped, but it is just the beginning. ^_^ I hope the characters that appearted in this chapter are not too OOC. This is my first attempt at an HnG story so if I have any of the characters portrayed wrong please let me know. See you next chapter and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Next Time

I am terrible with updates --; anyways enjoy!

Warnings: Lots of breaking of the forth wall and shameless walking in circles until a plot forms. And wondering if the narrator actually has hands, trust me... it comes up a lot apparently. Also the author mentioned in this story is a character. Don't mind them much. ^_^;

Italics: Narrator who stills has no quotation marks when he speaks.

Bold: Mysterious voice who does not make an appearance thankfully.

Disclaimer: I do now own Hayate the Combat Butler.

* * *

Getting a lazy author working is a troublesome activity... but someone's gotta do it!

Considering the somewhat long period of time it took for the plot to keep moving the narrator decided to bring this to the attention of the boss.

The one who is temporarily borrowing the characters, the terrible force itself... That's right... the author.

Who does not have a frightening theme song as of yet. Their still working on it!

Somehow managing to knock on a door without hands the Narrator said to the person within, _You know we've been here for awhile... Aren't you going to start working yet?!_

"How did you get here?!" said a particularly miffed voice behind the closed door. "I thought this place was a secret!"

_Some secret,_ the narrator said sarcastically. And he was right. Smack dab in plain view was a door with signs all over it that said things along the lines of, "DO NOT ENTER!", "WILL BE CURSED!!", "ENTER AT YOUR OWN STUPIDITY!!!" And did anyone notice the increasing exclamation marks?

No...?

Never mind then.

Because the Narrator ignored them anyway, entering because he can.

"I thought it was a good place to stay," the author said slightly hurt. "Besides I've been having difficultly thank you very much!" Not seeming to care someone entered their private domain.

_What on earth would you would be having difficultly with?!_

"Where exactly Hayate and Maria-san will end up!" they said if it was so obvious. "All my original plans were scrapped in the final stages! I'm at a lost at what to do!"

_Well you better come up with something quick! They can't keep hanging suspended in midair until you come up with something. People will get pissed. _Somehow gesturing outside the viewing window the author had to view how the characters were accomplishing whatever was written for them to do.

Leaning forward the author saw what exactly the narrator meant (one could wonder how the author knew what he was referring to in the first place). The two humans and their plushies doubles were hanging there waiting to fall where they were supposed to.

Sighing the author pushed up their sleeves, a sure sign they were buckling down. The narrator was sure because it came in the contract how the author's mind ticked.

While the author was thinking it was okay to might as well wing it. What's the worst that can happen? Turning in the direction where the voice came from they said, "I promise as soon as you get back there _something _will happen. Now get going! We've spent too much time talking amongst ourselves!"

_Fine, fine_, the narrator grumbled. Door closing indicating he left the room.

Turning back to their desk the author picked up a pencil. Wrinkling their nose dropped it and went to the waiting keyboard, which was much better to work on. A curve of the lips indicated something exciting was going to happen.

"_Time to get working!" _they thought cheerfully.

* * *

Now that the author was doing something the narrator was pretty pleased with himself at this accomplishment. Giving himself a nice pat on the back he deserved.

Now back with Hayate and Maria and their two plushie doubles folks!

"You think we'll land anytime soon?" Hayate asked. The debt ridden butler held Maria securely in his arms in case their fall would continue any time soon.

"Considering we've been here for days now I'm starting to lose faith." Maria sighed. Blushing slightly being so close to the butler for so long.

Talk about some off screen development... I for one am disappointed!

Anyways...

Out of boredom and... Who are we kidding? Just plain out boredom did the four (sometimes the narrator joined in, so five) guess where exactly they thought they were going to end up. So far the ideas didn't make sense in the slightest.

Of course the fun stuff wouldn't be found from a descent like this. It wasn't a fun ride for the few feet they did fall. The blackness showed absolutely nothing.

But just because just because they were falling down a hole that opened up in the floor did not mean they were going to Wonderland. This was a disappointment in itself. Call him crazy but seeing the white rabbit would be something interesting, at least in Hayate's plushie self's eyes.

_Hey guys I think something's going to happen..._ the narrator was about to say when their descent to wherever suddenly continued. With the wind rushing in their ears the four tried to make out what was coming at them. What they saw surprised them.

Maneuvering so he would land on his feet Hayate landed with Maria carried in his arms (bridal style!) on sparkling golden sand... wait sparkling?

_I had nothing to do with that,_ the narrator defended.

Not knowing what to say Hayate simply let Maria down to stand. But of course he couldn't help but ask anyway. "Is it possible Ojo-sama has a private beach inside the mansion, Maria-san?"

Making sure her skirt was not wrinkled Maria looked at the butler as she answered. "Not that I'm aware of, Hayate-kun."

Looking at one another the two plushies wondered if it was alright if they told their human doubles just what was going on...

Nah! They would figure it out.

"I can't help but wonder what that voice was. He said something about eating but I see no food around unless we have to catch it ourselves," Hayate said.

"I do wonder what the point was. And where are we exactly." Maria said worried. "Could this possibly be a ploy to leave Naji unprotected?"

Thinking that was the reason the two wondered how exactly they would get back then. Their mistress could very well be in trouble while they were here dilly dallying.

* * *

"Have you managed to get Isumi?" Naji demanded over the phone.

"Not yet. It appears she got lost on the way ta your place," Sakuya replied. She was watching Waka and Saki progress of the search for the girl on her end.

'What?!! How could you have let her out of your sight?! She could have ended up in Antarctica or something!" Remembering the time they were supposed to meet at the Eiffel Tower and somehow Isumi ended up in the desolate place and tried asking directions from a penguin. They certainly didn't need a repeat of that.

"No need ta yell. I hear ya fine. We'll keep looking." Hearing the click indicating she hung up Naji sighed.

She was well aware of the possible danger going on. The_ cursed _(that's right cursed) collectable plushies that were supposed to go to Isumi's place to be exorcised were instead delivered to the Sanzenin's mansion. Isumi knew about how they worked but they had yet to locate her.

Somehow during the delivery the men misplaced two of them. And she had a feeling she knew where the missing ones were.

...If Hayate made another pass on Maria let's just say something terrible will happen to the poor looking butler as soon as she saw him.

* * *

"A-a-choo!!!"

Concerned Maria looked at her companion. "Have you caught ill Hayate-kun?"

Shaking his head Hayate appeared dazed for a second. That sneeze came out of nowhere. Was someone talking or thinking about him? Shaking off that thought he faced her. "I guess we have no choice but look for a way out of here..." As he said that he looked around.

It really was a nice place now that he looked at it. A refreshing cool breeze blew gently. Keeping the sun's rays from overheating the two in their cloths (considering the plushies couldn't really feel they didn't count).

"I agree. We might as well look around."

Picking up their respective plushies the two made off along the coast. Heading right the forest at the beaches edge...

Aren't the warning bells supposed to be going off by now?

* * *

Meanwhile...somewhere far, far away... I think...

A girl wearing a traditional kimono looked around. Confused on where she was exactly. She was sure she was on the right course to get to Naji's home. So why was she in a hot sandy vacation paradise?

* * *

Author's notes: I'm officially admitting I'm having lots of fun writing this. Surprisingly ideas have been coming whenever I sit down and start writing. It's pretty new to be writing off the top of my head like this but hey, it works. ^_^ I hope this makes it clearer what exactly is going on. If anyone seemed out of character please tell me so I can fix it in the future. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you guys next time.

Please Review!


End file.
